


17 баллов по шкале Mach-V

by Tarosya



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Outsider, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Mach-V: тест на макиавеллизм, определяющий потенциал личности к манипуляциям другими людьми.Максимальный балл – 16
Relationships: Michael Scofield/Sara Tancredi
Kudos: 3





	17 баллов по шкале Mach-V

_Цель оправдывает средства_

_\- Свежие татуировки? Нда… Видимо, будучи диабетиком, вы привыкли к игле…_  
Излишне интеллигентный и правильный, ты, Майкл, никогда не понимал, почему девушек привлекают татуировки. Тебе самому виделось в них что-то уголовное и преступное. Вот у Линка их было несколько. И он нравился девушкам. А теперь Сара обратила внимание на твои. Ты слегка удивлен? Возможно. Но ее интерес - это хороший повод познакомится.  
 _\- Кстати, я Майкл!  
\- Скофилд? Я читала дело! _ \- – Сара переводит взгляд на папку. Становится сразу серьезной и неприступной. Она хочет построить меж ней и тобой невидимую стену. Но ты не можешь себе позволить, чтобы это произошло. Ты этого не допустишь.  
\- А вы?- Еще одна твоя попытка.  
\- Для вас – доктор Танкреди! – Сара произносит это таким тоном, будто захлопывает дверь. Но она еще не знает, что представившись, и назвав тебе свое имя, она наоборот открыла дверь для твоей следующей заготовленной фразы.  
 _\- Танкреди? Как наш губернатор?_ – Сара не отрывает взгляд от документов. Чувствует неловкость. Ты смутил ее. Возможно, ты не ожидал этого. А чего ты ожидал? Что Сара, расплывшись в улыбке, произнесет: «Вы голосовали за папу?» Но ты продолжаешь дальше. Уже нельзя пойти на попятный. И ты озвучиваешь следующую заготовку:  
- _Вы что же родственники? Кто бы мог подумать, что дочь Фрэнка Танкреди работает в тюрьме. Доктором._  
Сара отрывает глаза от папки, глядя на тебя. Хотел ты того, или нет, Майкл, но ты заставил Сару чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Она всегда болезненно реагировала на упоминание о родстве с губернатором. Но ты пока этого не знаешь. Знал бы это раньше, ты бы построил по-другому этот первый, и самый важный разговор. А пока Сара отвечает тебе избитым штампом:  
 _\- Моя цель – решать проблемы…_  
Но и у тебя припасен туз в рукаве.  
 _\- Стань таким, каким ты хочешь видеть мир._ – Не забываешь улыбаться. Нужно быть обаятельным. Обворожительным. Немного таинственным. Ты поворачиваешь голову, глядя на Сару. Ваши глаза на секунду встречаются. Сара удивлена. Изумлена.  
 _\- Что?_ \- Ты произносишь это как можно спокойней, будто и впрямь не понимаешь «Что?» Смотришь ей в глаза.  
 _\- Ничего… Просто, это моя цитата._ \- Сара прячет взгляд.  
Она произносит именно то, чего ты и ожидал. Наконец-то она ведет себя согласно твоему плану. Недаром ты изучал ее столько времени. Ты определенно можешь прогнозировать ее поведение, предугадывая, что она скажет в следующую минуту. Ведь ты сам ее на это провоцируешь. Ты как будто играешь шахматную партию, что уже играл. Твой следующий ход:  
 _\- Так это вы?! А я всю жизнь думал, что Ганди._  
Сара смеется в ответ.  
 _\- Очень смешно!_  
Ее взгляд теплеет. Это было несложно. Это было совсем легко, Майкл! Если бы ты раньше знал, что с женщинами бывает так легко, твоя личная жизнь была бы позитивнее.  
 _\- Сидите здесь! Я сейчас вернусь, через минуту!_  
Почему Сара вышла? Испугавшись того, что отпустила поводья? Ее смутила искра, которую ты выбил, чиркнув несколькими фразами друг о друга, и заставил Сару поверить, что эта искра пробежала между вами по воле судьбы?  
Вместе с Сарой ушел и тот воспитанный улыбающийся парень. Ты в мгновение ока стал серьезным и сосредоточенным. Ты здесь по делу, у тебя есть миссия. Точными короткими движениями ты делаешь то, зачем пришел. Сара, вернувшись, даже не заподозрит, что ты вставал со стула.  
 _\- Как у вас это делается? Вы выдадите мне инсулин?_  
 _\- Конечно! Вместе со шприцами!_ – Легкий сарказм в ее голосе.  
Ты задаешь вопросы, на которые уже знаешь ответ. И только для того, чтобы услышать фразу:  
 _\- Инсулин вы будете получать только из моих рук!_  
И тогда ты готов произнести свою.  
 _\- Значит, видеться мы будем часто!_ – Дай ей привыкнуть к этой мысли. Ты так решил. Все спланировал. И, значит, так будет. Недаром же ты подделал диагноз с диабетом.  
Ты не знаешь, каким Сара хочет видеть мир. И не знаешь, какой она хочет стать. Но ты хорошо изучил, какая она теперь. Губернаторская избалованная дочка, продолжающая бунтовать против отца. Бывшая наркоманка (а бывают ли бывшие наркоманы?) С кучей знакомых, не делающих ей чести. С ассортиментом комплексов, и потаенных желаний. А ты исполнишь одно из них. Самое заветное. Преподнесешь ей запретный плод, от которого она не сможет отказаться. Роман с заключенным. Она ведь именно этого хочет, ты уверен. И ты подаришь ей заключенного, которого она так давно ждет.

 _\- Давайте посмотрим._ – Ты хватаешь ее за руки. Боишься, что своими прикосновениями она сделает больнее.  
 _\- Все хорошо!_ – Она убирает окровавленный носок. – _О Боже! Что это было?_  
Ты трешь ладонями заплаканные глаза. Не можешь сдержать слезы боли.  
 _\- Майкл, вы должны мне все рассказать!_  
Ты жмуришься. Продолжаешь закрывать руками лицо.  
 _\- Не заставляйте меня лгать!_ – Сжимаешь зубы до скрежета. – _Прошу вас!_  
Ты не играешь. Тебе и вправду очень больно. Так больно, что не нужно играть, драматизируя ситуацию. Она и так драматична до предела. И твоя фраза растопит ее сердце. Если бы тебе сегодня тебя Джон не поранил, нужно было бы специально придумать нечто подобное. Спасибо, Абруцци! Как нельзя кстати.

 _\- После всего, что вы пережили, вам бы отдохнуть!_ – Нежный вкрадчивый голос. Тон очень важен. И ты выбрал правильный. Тон доброго парня-альтруиста. Эта фраза – сама забота. Герой заботится о своей спасенной. Ты ведь не просто так вспомнил о бунте. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы она забыла. Тебе нужно, чтобы бунт снова ожил в ее памяти.  
 _\- Все отлично!_ – Сара старается делать вид, что так оно и есть. Но ты слышишь дрожь в ее голосе. Тебе это на руку. _– И все равно меня некем заменить._  
А теперь главное!  
 _\- Надеюсь, вы не считаете себя мне обязанной?_ – На самом же деле ты надеешься на обратное. И произносишь эту фразу ты для того, чтобы заставить избалованную губернаторскую дочку, которой обязан весь мир, подумать над тем, что и она обязана кому-то.  
 _\- Считаю!_ – Она старается не смотреть тебе в глаза. Но ее взгляд возвращается к твоему лицу. Это хороший признак. – _Я помню, что вы для меня сделали!_ – Помни Сара! Помни! Тебе, Майкл только того и надо, чтобы она помнила. Чтобы она вспомнила в нужный момент, когда ей придется отдавать тебе долг. Она не должна забывать, что задолжала тебе собственную жизнь.  
Но что-то не так. Не так, как должно был. Что не так?  
 _\- Но?_ – Удочка заброшена.  
 _\- Но вы сказали, что работали в той технической зоне… -_ Сара делает паузы между слова. Она не уверена в том, что говорит. Не уверена, стоит ли это говорить. – _А вас туда никто не посылал._  
Незапланированный поворот! На секунду ты теряешься. Но ее неуверенность подсказывает тебе, что делать.  
 _\- Мы закончили?_ – Вмиг окаменевшее лицо. Холодный взгляд. Куда же подевался парень-альтруист?  
- _Майкл, не надо так! Я лишь…_ \- Мольба в ее голосе.  
 _\- Спасибо за укол, док!_ – Резко отчеканенные фразы. Ты оскорблен до глубины души. И не скрываешь этого. Ты ей жизнь спас, а она не верит! Ах, как это возможно?! Ты встаешь и уходишь. Смеешься в душе. Теперь обманутая Сара будет чувствовать себя виноватой перед тобой.

 _\- Я барахольщица! Ничего не выбрасываю!_ – Сара снова смотрит в папку. Делает вид, что все это просто разговор. Но тебя не обманешь.  
 _\- О да! Такой беспорядок!_ – Ты шутишь. Ей нравится, когда ты шутишь. – _Тут ступить некуда!_  
 _\- Видели бы вы мою квартиру!_ – Она шутит в ответ, не понимая, что загоняет сама себя в ловушку.  
 _\- О! Вместо первого свидания сразу зовете меня домой!_ – Новая тактика. Хватит быть интеллигентным и нежным. Дарить бумажные цветы, и цитировать Ганди. Саре нравятся плохие парни. И ты решил быть немного развязным. Одна двусмысленная фраза, и она улыбается, как никогда раньше. – _Я думал, вы приличная девушка!_ – Ты продолжаешь свою игру. Ей это нравится. А еще ей нравится твоя улыбка. И ты улыбаешься не скупясь.  
 _\- Приличная девушка далеко не зайдет!_ – Сара кокетничает. И ты уже видишь игривые огоньки в ее глазах. Ты так рад, что фокус удался. Так искренне рад. Продолжаешь улыбаться.  
\- А как далеко зайдете вы? – Ты задираешь футболку, обнажая грудь и живот. Как все продуманно. Двусмысленные фразы. Кокетливые улыбки. Пристальные взгляды. Обнаженное тело. Прикосновения.  
 _\- Смотря, с кем пойду!_  
Сара кладет руку на твое плечо. Ты чуть напрягаешь мышцу, чтобы она это почувствовала.  
 _\- Вдох! Выдох!_  
Ты глубоко дышишь. Ты ведь взволнован. Она должна это знать.  
 _\- Сделаю укол!_  
Сара уходит к позвавшей ее Кэти. Ты провожаешь ее взглядом. И сбросив маску, делаешь то, зачем действительно пришел: выдавливаешь тюбики с хитрым ядом в люк водостока.

Цепочка брелка с ключом от лазарета свисает из ее кармана. Ты смотришь на эту цепочку, не отрываясь, пока Сара ходит по кабинету, готовит лекарства и перевязку.  
Взяв чистый тампон, чтобы промокнуть рану, Сара поворачивается к тебе. Слегка поддавшись вперед, ты наклоняешься к ней. Касаешься губами ее губ. Странно, но она отвечает на твой поцелуй. Гладит твое лицо своими нежными ладонями. Ты хочешь обнять ее за талию. Так ты сможешь дотянуться до вожделенного кармана с ключом. Но Сара отворачивает лицо. Поцелуй кончается слишком быстро. Ты не успел.  
 _\- Что тебе от меня нужно?_ – Она всматривается в твое лицо, пытаясь найти ответ на свой вопрос.  
 _\- Сара!_ – Ты замолкаешь. Театральная пауза. Ты опускаешь голову. Будто боишься смотреть ей в глаза. Но на самом деле ловишь взглядом ключ. Она этого не видит. – _У меня к тебе просьба._  
 _\- Какая?_ – Тень в ее глазах говорит тебе о том, что еще рано. Сара еще не готова.  
Она гладит твое лицо своими тонкими пальцами. Ждет твоего приговора. Ты чувствуешь, как она напряжена.  
 _\- Дождись меня!_ – Какая фраза! Достойная голливудской мелодрамы! А твое исполнение! Твой голос! Оскар! Но тебе не нужен Оскар. Тебе нужен лишь ключ от лазарета.  
Смятение в ее глазах говорит тебе, что ты должен довести дело до конца. Ты почти поймал ее. Теперь не выпустишь. Не дашь соскользнуть с крючка.  
 _\- Ведь так будет не всегда!_ \- Ты гладишь ее по волосам. Такой ласковый жест. То, что нужно сейчас. _– Дождись меня! Прошу!_ – Она ловит твою руку своими ладошками, подносит к губам, целует. Это ее ответ. Ловушка захлопнулась.  
 _\- Но не раньше…_ \- Слезы в голосе. Слезы облегчения. – _Нам нельзя._ \- Ты внимательно смотришь на нее, понимая, что все удалось. Ты не получил заветный ключ, но зато ты поцеловал ее, а она ответила. Она согласна тебя ждать. Ее слезы, ее прикосновения к твоему лицу дали тебе необходимые ответы. Теперь ты знаешь, что добился желаемого.  
 _\- И мне пора._ – Прижимая драгоценный карман рукой, она выходит из кабинета. Ее бегство лишь признак того, что она попала в твои сети, и ей уже не выбраться. У нее нет шансов на спасение. Она сделает все, что бы ты ни попросил.

 _\- Что теперь?_ – Линк щурится на солнце.  
 _\- Назад к машине. И в город, где ловит сотовый телефон._ – Темные очки скрывают блеск в твоих глазах. _– Звонить Саре._  
Линк слышит решимость в твоем голосе. Но сам то ты не так уверен. Поверит ли тебе Сара? Из-за тебя она потеряла работу. Сломала всю свою жизнь. Ты так и смог все исправить, как обещал. И не особо к этому стремился. Позволил ей уйти. Не пошел за ней. Простит ли она тебя?  
Возможно, ты и правду полюбил Сару, Майкл. Какая досадная оплошность. Какой сбой в твоем плане. Но план – превыше всего. Ты поступился своим чувством ради этого своего плана. Поступился Сарой. Ты можешь сказать, что все ради спасения брата. Только кто поверит? Ведь все дело лишь в твоем тщеславии!  
Но как говорил виконт де Вальмон: «Вернуть ее – вот настоящий триумф!» И ты вернешь Сару, Майкл! Ты ее, несомненно, вернешь. Ведь недаром ты так долго изучал ее до вашей встречи. Недаром пристально наблюдал за ней в лазарете. Ты знаешь ее слабые места. Ты найдешь подход, найдешь нужные слова, чтобы Сара снова поверила тебе. И она поверит. От этого зависит успех твоего плана. От этого зависит твоя победа! Вперед же, Майкл Скофилд! К победе!


End file.
